


Get Out

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade issues a decree Wintergreen knows better than to obey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out

"Grant died. Joe died. Addie almost died. You almost died. All because of your association with me. Wintergreen, when we get back tonight, I want you – out!"

It had not been a good fight. From the poppycock of Slade claiming responsibility over him – as if he wasn't a man nearly into his 70s! – to the edict of getting out.

Wintergreen, of course, had no intention of following the order. He owed Slade his life, had never found a proper way to ease his own conscience over that fiasco...and Slade needed him. Let him push and push, but the plain truth of it was, Slade Wilson was incapable of functioning as a human being unless he had a human anchor. Wintergreen would not have him turned loose with no voice to hold him in check...not so long as he could draw breath.


End file.
